DiMera family
The DiMera family is a fictional family on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Family Members: First Generation: *Santo DiMera (deceased) Second Generation: *Unknown man (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) *Stefano DiMera (deceased) *Ryan Brady (deceased) Third Generation: *André DiMera (deceased) *Renée DuMonde (deceased) *Megan Hathaway (deceased) *Alexandra "Lexie" Brooks (deceased) *Peter Blake *'Kristen Blake' *Benjy Hawk (deceased) *Stefan DiMera (deceased) *Elvis "E.J." DiMera *'Chad DiMera' Fourth Generation: *Theodore "Theo" Carver II *'Rachel Black' *Steven Hawk *John "Johnny" DiMera *Sydney DiMera *Daniel DiMera (deceased) *Grace DiMera (deceased) *'Thomas DiMera' *'Charlotte DiMera' Family Tree: Santo DiMera (deceased) * m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ** c. Stefano DiMera (died 2016) *** a. Unknown woman (deceased) **** c. André DiMera (died 2018) ***** m. Kristen Blake 1994-1995 ***** m. Kate Roberts 2017-2018 *** a. Lee DuMonde (deceased) **** c. Renée DuMonde (born 1961, died 1983) ***** m. David Banning 1982-1983 (died 2017) ****** c. Unnamed child (died 1983) ***** m. Alex Marshall 1983 *** m. Daphne DiMera 19??-1984 (died 1984) *** a. Unknown woman (deceased) **** c. Megan Hathaway (died 1985) {given up for adoption} ***** a. Bo Brady (died 2015) ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased) *** a. Celeste Perrault **** c. Lexie Brooks (born 1964, died 2012) {given up for adoption} ***** m. Abe Carver 1989-2012 ****** c. Theo Carver (born 2003) *** x. Adoption **** c. Peter Blake {adopted} ***** m. Jennifer Horton 1996-1997 **** c. Kristen Blake {adopted} ***** m. André DiMera 1994-1995 (died 2018) ***** a. John Black ****** c. Unnamed child (died 1996) ***** m. Tony DiMera 2019 ***** a. Brady Black ****** c. Rachel Black (born 2020) {switched at birth} *** a. Ellen Hawk (died 1988) **** c. Benjy Hawk (died 2007) ***** m. Sonia Hawk 20??-2007 ****** c. Steven Hawk *** a. Vivian Alamain **** c. Stefan DiMera (born 1977, died 2019) {given up for adoption} ***** m. Abby Deveraux 2018 ***** m. Gabi Hernandez 2019 *** a. Susan Banks **** c. E.J. DiMera (born 1997) ***** r. Sami Brady ****** c. Johnny DiMera (born 2007) ***** m. Sami Brady 2007-2008 ****** c. Sydney DiMera (born 2009) {switched at birth} ***** a. Nicole Walker ****** c. Unnamed child (died 2008) ***** m. Nicole Walker 2009-2010 ***** m. Nicole Walker 2011-2012 ****** c. Daniel DiMera (born 2012, died 2012) *** a. Madeline Peterson (died 2010) **** c. Chad DiMera (born 1990) ***** a. Mia McCormick ****** c. Grace DiMera (born 2009, died 2009) {given up for adoption} ***** a. Abby Deveraux ****** c. Thomas DiMera (born 2015) ***** m. Abby Deveraux 2016-2017 ***** m. Abby Deveraux 2017-2018 ****** c. Charlotte DiMera (born 2018) ***** m. Abby Deveraux 2018- *** m. Vivian Alamain 1988-1999 (died 2018) *** m. Kate Roberts 2009-2012 * a. Colleen Brady (died 2008) ** c. Ryan Brady (deceased) Category:Days of our Lives families